Since I've been loving you
by ElCaminoBabe
Summary: Another post NBFBM fic. I know its a lot like the others, but i have an idea where to take this, please read it, its my first fic. J/H


This fic takes place after "nobodys fault but mine" this is totally an AU fic its just that I saw the episode and I swear I was about to cry and I really wanna fix what happened, this is my version of what should happen after that ep, and I'd just like to say that Jackie and Hyde better get back together or there is going to be hell to pay!  
  
Author: ElCaminoBabe  
  
Title: Since I've been loving you  
  
Summary: Hyde tries to find out whether Jackie meant what she said when she said she didn't love him anymore, will the answer surprise him, or will it be just what we all hope? Kelso starts his quest yet again to get Jackie back and Eric and Donna plan their lives in Madison.  
  
By the way, I just thought I would be extra clever and since every episode in the 5th season of That 70's show is named after a Led Zeppelin song, so is this one.  
  
And I know that the beginning of the story seems to move a little fast but I really cant stand having Hyde and Jackie apart so I just had to fix that.  
  
Point Place Wisconsin, Donna Pinciotti's Bedroom(I'm just guessing here)  
  
Hyde's POV:  
  
She doesn't love me?  
  
How could that be? This was Jackie. Jackie.  
  
The second she said those words it felt like my heart was shriveling up. I guess I really blew it. I cant believe I did that to her, the same thing I hate Kelso for doing to her. Come to think of it, I did do the same thing that I knew Kelso did and it hurt her so bad, I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I broke her heart the same way that bastard did so many times.  
  
But. I love her so much.  
  
Third Person:  
  
Hyde stood up, knowing what he had to do. Leave her alone. He hurt her. He shouldn't be forgiven. He walked out of Donna's room and straight to Eric's bedroom, he walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez had been sitting in the basement when Hyde walked in, he didn't even really notice they were there. He just walked straight to his room without even giving them a second glance. Eric and Donna understood what was going on with him but Fez and Kelso just stared after him wondering what his problem was. Idiots.  
  
"So guys, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was. Jackie's single again so I can finally stop backing off and get her back."  
  
"Kelso, you were backing off before?"  
  
"I know it was hard to tell Eric, but that's because it was working so well."  
  
Eric just nodded. "Sure it was working Kelso."  
Point Place Wisconsin  
  
Donna Pinciotti's Bedroom  
  
Jackie sat on her cot in Donna's room, looking in a trance. With tearstained cheeks.  
  
Jackie's POV:  
  
It's been a week since he told me he loved me. I guess he was lying because he hasn't called since. I havent left Donna's bedroom since I told him I didn't love him anymore. It was so hard for me to say those words when I really loved him more than anything. It made me so happy to hear that he loved me too but I just couldn't forget what he had done.  
  
I really thought he was sorry too. But if he was really sorry, he would have called. After Michael cheated on me he wouldn't stop calling.  
  
I guess Steven never really loved me.  
Point Place Wisconsin  
  
Eric Forman's Basement  
  
Most of the gang was hanging out in the basement, the gang except Jackie to be precise. Hyde sitting in his chair staring off into space, he'd been like that since he came back from Donna's a week ago, leaving only to go to his room or to the bathroom. Hardly saying a word. Everyone knew what was wrong but no one wanted to say anything.  
  
All he kept thinking as he was sitting there was, "I did the same thing I knew hurt her so much when Kelso did it. I'm such an ass. I don't deserve to get her back" his mind was set with that opinion of what happened. Which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
Everyone else was talking about their own separate things with each other but Hyde could hardly hear them. all he could hear was her voice echoing in his mind over and over "well I don't love you" could she have really meant it?  
  
Point Place Wisconsin Eric Forman's Basement Later that night  
  
That night, Hyde was yet again sitting in his chair, this time the rest of the basement was empty, everyone had gone home and Eric had gone upstairs. He was alone with his thoughts. His thoughts were immediately interrupted when a very upset and angry cheerleader burst through the basement door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hyde looks up at her "What are you talking about Jackie?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Steven why did you do it?"  
  
"Do you not remember what happened that day. because its burned into my memory pretty bad"  
  
"You know what Steven, just for the sake of argument lets pretend like I have no idea what your talking about. why?"  
  
"Fine Jackie, you really wanna know, I'll tell you. I walked into Donna's living room, I was there to see you. And you know what I saw when I got there? You and Kelso, only hours after you had promised not to be with him alone. And that's not even the worst part, you were all snuggled up on the couch and when I saw that Jackie. I couldn't even think. I just left and I found Kelso who came up with the, what I thought was lame-ass excuse that Fez had a sex dream about him. I didn't believe him, but come on why should I? And after that all I could think about was you and him together and how much that had hurt me. I thought you had been with him all along and that I was just there to tide you over until you forgave him for all the crap he put you through. And before I knew it, I wanted to leave you before you hurt me even more by leaving me. And you know the rest."  
  
Jackie was speechless, which come on is pretty abnormal for Jackie. Finally, after minutes of just staring at Hyde she found the words to speak.  
  
"So. so you really meant it when you said you loved me?"  
  
Hyde looked at her in disbelief "of course I really meant it Jackie. You've known me long enough to know that I am not the kind of person who I would say I love you even if I did mean it, but I said it to you because I couldn't stand feeling it without you knowing. But I guess I was a little late huh?"  
  
Jackie just looked down at her feet, contemplating all the things she had just been told. She looked back up to Hyde. With a strained voice, trying to keep in her tears she said. "I need some time to think" 


End file.
